Remembrance
by penspot
Summary: A kind of hand-in-hand with Reminiscence.  "Think of me boy when you lie old, and weak, and dying…"


**Remembrance**

Summary: A kind of hand-in-hand with Reminiscence. "Think of me boy when you lie old, and weak, and dying…"

The train gave a terrible lurch that sent the elderly Professor Kirke's side at the compartment window. It wasn't uncommon for trains to do so, but such sudden movements were not good for a man of his years. He pealed his arm off the window once the train smoothed its course again.

"Are you alright, Professor?" asked Lucy across from him.

"Fine, fine," he mumbled, "Just my old bones." Lucy gave a warm, comforting smile; a smile that could always brighten up anyone's day, no matter how sour it was.

"I do hope Peter and Edmund are fine," said Polly from Digory's side.

"My dear, they are grown-up, smart lads. They'll be fine," the Professor said in his scholarly tone. But it was to no avail. Polly still wringed her hands in worry, thus living up to the nickname "Aunt" Polly.

"I know, but just the temptation of those rings—"

"They won't," Digory answered the unasked question that passed through all of their minds. "The two of them are honorable kings and know their mission. No fear." His answer seemed strong like that of a wise adult, but even he couldn't help being concerned about such a temptation.

One touch of those rings could easily send them back to Narnia. But no, they knew that privilege was for Eustace and Jill, both of whom were sitting towards the door of the compartment. Aslan had never said that they weren't allowed back in Narnia so they were the only chance for the Narnian specter that visited them.

Digory Kirke had had a bad feeling about Narnia and so he called the seven youths with the help of his dear friend Polly. The specter's visit only confirmed his queer feelings and so they set about their plans.

It took a while, but Edmund was able to get workman's uniforms from a friend. He and Peter travelled to London and the next day, Peter sent a wire:

'_Found rings. Stop. Ready when you are. Stop. Meet at London station on train to Bristol. Stop._'

Since Eustace and Jill had to take that train to go to school the day after, it was all very convenient to meet up with the older boys.

Suddenly Eustace sat up and looked out the window. "Golly, we sure are picking up speed."

The Professor looked out too and didn't like how fast the train was going. The station corner could be seen, but it was drawing close way too fast. He put a firm hand on Eustace's shoulder.

"Lad, please sit down. Everyone, take hands," he ordered. Polly gave a strange look.

"Digory, what's wrong—"

A foul jerk interrupted her and threw everyone to the floor. There was a strange noise that filled the old man's ears, so loud and thunderous it was. A shriek… screams... and then a pop before all became silent.

Digory realized his eyes were shut, but either opened or closed it was still dark. He felt something so heavy on his legs that he couldn't move. One arm was still free and he felt up and down his side was cold and hard metal. There was also something very wet, thinker than water and sticking to his hand.

It was hard to breathe in wherever he was and he felt horribly tired. Slowly the sudden lurch and the horrible noise pricked his mind and he took in the situation, coming to the grim and certain conclusion.

_I'm dying_, he thought.

People say that their life flashes before their eyes when experiencing near-death situations. That said was true for the older man surrounded in the wreckage. He could see his mother and father, the house in London, his mother sick, Polly's young face, the red sun of Charn, his adventures with Polly, the mansion in the country, Narnia, everything.

What stuck out most was the memory of entering his mother's room with the glowing apple of youth in his hand. It stuck in his mind like a red beacon when the witch's cruel words haunted the lovely vision.

"_Think of me, Boy, when you lie old, and weak, and dying, and remember how you threw away the chance of endless youth! It won't be offered you again!"_

He now lay old, and weak, and dying, and remembered her words yet thought of the horrid creature she was and pale and tortured she became after eating the forbidden fruit.

Suddenly his memory turned to a very golden face, and he was wrapped in what seemed like a sea of gold, happiness, and warmth.

"Well done," said the deep, powerful voice that made the ground shake.

"Aslan," Digory smiled, closed his eyes and opened them only seconds later.

The scene had changed. The Professor now lay in a soft, green glade full of flowers, fruit trees, and light. His cheeks were full, his skin smooth, his body clothed in fine Narnian mail and glistening clothes completed with a sword.

A golden beard replaced his white one and he felt more awake than he had ever felt before. And there was no more need to remember after that.


End file.
